The Unthinkable
by Flesheater777
Summary: After saying they couldn't last a day in the other one's gender, a demon switches Miroku and Kagome's bodies. I also entered this as a response to MonkandMiko's challenges. MirKag. Adoption offer retracted! I shall try again!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unthinkable**

**Author: Flesheater777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. You'd _know_ if I did.**

**Rating: PG-13/T (Just in case.)**

**Summary: A response to MonkandMiko's sentence-based challenge. I must use the phrase 'You don't know how lucky you are. Men have it SO easy...' at least once in this fic.**

**Author's note: While I try to complete this single challenge, I will include as many of the other phrases as I can.**

**Chapter I**

**A Demon's Mischief**

**"It can't be THAT hard..." That's what I said before the switch. Oops! I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning. As some of you may know, my name is Kagome Higurashi. You may also know about Inuyasha and the gang, especially Miroku... If ya do, it makes my job a whole lot easier. If ya don't, I hope you can catch up as we go along. Okay? Good. Then I can start the story. For parts of the story that I wasn't there for, my new friend Flesheater777 shall take over. Hey, wait a minute! What kind of a name is that?**

**Flesheater777: That's just my internet name. Sorry, m'lady.**

**Ooookayyyyyyyy... back to the story! It all started when we were camping out one night...**

**I was in the hot spring with Sango and Shippo, who was obviously in the ring floatie I bought for him. As usual, Sango was prodding me about my feelings for Inuyasha, though this time she went to far. "... what did you call me?" So Sango says, "You heard me. You're a boy addict. You can't decide who's your favourite between Inuyasha, and Koga..." Then I was stupid enough to say, "...and Hojo..." Then - get this! - she says, "Do you see what I mean? Why, next you'll be after Miroku, I suppose?" I saw the moment for a joke and replied with, "Oh, no, Sango. The pervert's all yours!" As she blushed, I thought, _Hehehe... that shut her up!_ There was some rustling in nearby bushes just then, so Sango threw a nearby log into the bushes, only to find Miroku fall out. "Pervert!" Sango said that, not me. I just muttered "Oh, brother..." and left the talking to Sango. "What excuse is it this time, monk!" With his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture, he said, "I was just keeping guard of the area! Honest! I wouldn't want any bandits harming my precious Sango!" At that moment, something inside me just... I dunno... burst. I started to yell at him. "You bastard! You couldn't last one day as a woman! How would you like it, to be spied upon, to be violated, to be groped like some kid's toy? You make me sick!" He responded with, "In that situation, I'd say, 'I feel loved. Violated, but loved.' As for you, what makes you think you'd do so well as a man?" So I said, "It can't be THAT hard... You don't know how lucky you are. Men have it SO easy... You don't have to worry about how you look, or how you dress, or having your emotions go out of control. You got it easy!" Miroku had nothing to say to that, so he walked away. I was still riled up, so I was all like, "Yeah, you better run!" Sango was surprised. "Kagome, I've never seen you do anything like that before. Is something wrong?" You know how it just happened, and that's what I tried to tell Sango. "No, it just... it just happened. I don't know what came over me..."**

**Flesheater777: Unbeknownst to Lady Kagome but knownst to me for some reason, an imp-like demon in a shroud was lurking in another nearby bush, carrying an ebony lantern which emitted no light at the moment. "Interesssstingg... perhapsssss I can give those two mortalzzz the chanssssss to prove their ideasssss. It'ssss been a while since Ozou exercizzzed his power..." His lantern emitted a faint blue light in response...**

**Thanks for telling them that. Anyway...**

**Flesheater777: No need to thank me, Lady Kagome. It's what I do.**

**Anyway... we were all asleep. Me, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku in the sleeping bags I brought, and Inuyasha in a tree. That little... demon-thingie... dammit, Flesheater777's a much better writer than I am... pulled Shippo out of my sleeping bag and dragged me and Miroku away by our... sleeping bags. Flesheater777, how do you make this crap sound good?**

**Flesheater777: It just happens. I still find problems in my writing, and I don't have any idea how to fix that last sentence.**

**Dammit... anyway, when we were in a remote enough spot... ummm...**

**Flesheater777: If it helps, I believe the name of the demon was Denchimaru.**

**Thanks. When we were in a remote enough spot, Denchimaru pulled us out of our sleeping bags and hit us both across the face. We both woke up with a start, dazed and confused.**

**Flesheater777: You're getting better at this, Lady Kagome.**

**Thank you! Anyway, Denchimaru started to speak. "I am Denchimaru, bringer of enlightenment and alteror of perspective. In the name of Ozou the Illuminator, I switch thine perspectives until ultimate knowledge is recieved!" At that moment, Ozou's blue light shone with an unmatched intensity... like a star, almost. When the light was gone, so was Denchimaru and Ozou, and my hands weren't mine anymore...**

**Flesheater777: As soon as Denchimaru was far enough away from them, he smashed Ozou to the ground and killed himself with a dagger he drew from his robes, knowing full well that both would be reincarnated at the nearest shrine. As for the phrase 'full well', I believe I read it in a book somewhere.**

**How _do_ you know what Denchimaru did, Flesheater777?**

**Flesheater777: I am one of the authors writing this story, after all. Authors have the gift of knowing hidden thoughts and simulataneous events and the like. To do so, one must focus their mind on what they wish to know. You can do that too, Lady Kagome.**

**In that case, can I write this story by myself?**

**Flesheater777: Of course. I sense you wish to know why I call you Lady Kagome. I've always thought of myself as a noble character, a sophisticated person who still enjoys the simpler things in life.**

**Wow. Okay, bye!**

**Flesheater777: Farewell.**

**Where was I?... Oh, that's right! I lifted up my hands (I use the term 'my' loosely) to find Miroku's hands instead. "AAGH! I'M NOT ME ANYMORE!" I cried. Then Miroku, in my body, stepped in front of me. We both felt the weird feeling of looking in a mirror that wasn't really a mirror, and shivered in unison. "Calm down, Lady Kagome. Perhaps if we track this Denchimaru down, he can reverse this." I nodded, and started to follow the three-toed tracks. Miroku was close behind. Then, we both stopped at the same time, gasping in horror/disbelief at what we saw...**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter II: Denchimaru's dead - what now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unthinkable (Chapter II)**

**Author: Flesheater777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. You'd _know_ if I did.**

**Rating: PG-13/T (Just in case.)**

**Summary: A response to MonkandMiko's sentence-based challenge. I must use the phrase 'You don't know how lucky you are. Men have it SO easy...' at least once in this fic.**

**Author's note: While I try to complete this single challenge, I will include as many of the other phrases as I can.**

**Chapter II: Denchimaru's dead - what now?**

**We saw Denchimaru's dead body, the smashed remains of Ozou, and a bloody dagger. "Oh, great! He's dead! What are we supposed to do now? I can't live life as you!" I screamed. "Relax. Maybe we can find another way to reverse this." Miroku, of course." I sighed. "I guess you're right. Maybe Kaede-" "NO! We can't let anyone know about this! They'd panic, or laugh! Imagine the jokes they'd be making about us!" I thought about what he said. Though it would be worse for him, I'd still get my fair share. "Okay. We won't tell them. But what will I do if we get in a fight? You'll have to train me on how to use the Wind Tunnel, and I'll have to train you on how to use the Sacred Arrow." Then he pointed out the greatest difficulty. "We'll also have to get to know each other a great deal, to know how the other would respond to anything... That's the hard part." After a few moments of thinking, we both said, "Let's start with the combat training..." at the same time.**

**"...So the key is to keep your arm straight. I can't emphasize this enough. My arm... er, your arm... the arm will want to fly every which way, so you must hold it still with all your strength. And of course, I don't have to tell you to aim it _away_ from your face." As I held the Sacred Beads, I said, "Oh, _very funny_. I'm gonna try it now!" I unraveled the blessed cloth and beads the way Miroku taught me. I couldn't believe the strain! Imagine a million ropes tied to your arm, with fifty strong people tugging at each rope! After five minutes or so, I said that I couldn't take it any longer. Rather than telling me to seal it, Miroku came up incredibly close behind me and held my arm in place. "You must learn to deal with the strain. Here, let me help you." I kinda blushed for a second, then focused on the Wind Tunnel. I was actually doing it! Then, things got crazy.**

**"Kagome... the other hand is... touching me... in places... it should be holding up the arm!"**

**"Sorry, Miroku. Your hands have a mind of their own..."**

**"At least you have that right... I'm gonna let go now. Try to hold it open for 5 seconds longer, then seal it up. If you can do that, I'd say you are qualified to use this in battle."**

**Turns out I did it. I was jumping for joy when Miroku said, "I wouldn't do that. If this were a real fight, you'd let out a sigh of relief that you weren't sucked in. I live every day fearing it's my last, thanks to that accursed hand. I suggest you do the same."**

**_Wow,_ I thought,_ I've never seen this side of him before. Wait a minute! Every day could be my last! Eek! _"How do you live with that kind of thing, Miroku?" He said, "Master Mushin taught me a couple of stress relief exercises, thought sake and being a pervert help, too. You wouldn't know how calming it is every time I grab Sango's-" "Enough!" I said, "I suppose I will, at any rate. Let's talk about the Sacred Sutras next."**

**I was through with my lessons and was about to teach Miroku how to use a regular arrow (that's right, _regular_) when Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo found us. "What are you doing here?" asked Sango. I had to think fast. "Ummm... Okay, you caught me. I was teaching Kagome how to heighten her spiritual powers. I am a monk, after all. I even taught her the use of the bo staff. Show them, Kagome." I tossed Miroku his staff, and he performed some things I thought were impossible with a staff. It seemed to fly between his hands, twirling rapidly. "Wow! You're a good teacher, Miroku! Now I won't have to worry about her as much!" said Inuyasha. Thinking quickly, Miroku said, "I even taught Miroku how to use a Sacred Arrow. It's not as powerful as mine, but it uses the same power as his sutras. Go ahead and show 'em!" So I grabbed the bow, nocked an arrow, and focused on what Miroku said about focusing energy for sutras. I let it fly, and a nearby tree was glowing with Sacred Fire for a few seconds. "Bravo! Hey, wait a minute. What happened to your sleeping bags? We left to find you when you and your bags were gone." asked Sango. I remembered that I sucked them up during Wind Tunnel training, and came up with a lie. "I dunno. Kagome, do you think an animal could've carried them off." Miroku saw what I was doing, and said, "It doesn't happen often, but it wouldn't be the first time..." I was surprised at how real he sounded. That was what I would say! Anyway, they bought it. "Oh, okay. Kagome, get on your bike and we'll get going." Inuyasha said. Miroku on a bike? What was I going to do?**

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter III: Bicycles, Demons, and School! Oh my! (yes, it's a Wizard of Oz reference, so what?) R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Unthinkable (Chapter III)**

**Author: Flesheater777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. You'd _know_ if I did.**

**Rating: PG-13/T (Just in case.)**

**Summary: A response to MonkandMiko's sentence-based challenge. I must use the phrase 'You don't know how lucky you are. Men have it SO easy...' at least once in this fic.**

**Author's note: While I try to complete this single challenge, I will include as many of the other phrases as I can.**

**Chapter III: Bicycles, Demons, and School, Oh My!**

**"Yeah, Kagome. Let's go." urged Sango. I had to think. Miroku can't possibly ride a bike, there's nothing wrong with it... though someone from Inuyasha's time wouldn't know that... "Hey, wait a minute. Lady Kagome, isn't it broken?" Miroku caught on, and said, "Uhhhh... Yeah! The wheel isn't working properly, and the seat's a bit lower than it should be. Can you carry it for me, Inuyasha?" As Inuyasha started swearing under his breath, I breathed a sigh of relief. Then all hell broke loose when Inuyasha tossed my bike into a nearby gorge. "Inuyasha, you oaf, that was Lady Kagome's bike!" I screamed. Sango was about to mention the fact that I seemed out of character when Miroku growled as I would've and said the word:**

**"SIT!"**

**CRASH!**

**"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Miroku cried. He was the one 6 feet deep in the ground, and not Inuyasha. "Maybe you should see Lady Kaede..." said Sango. "No! I like it this way! Say it again, Kagome! Say it again!" That was Inuyasha. Duh... So I said, "I will accompany her to Kaede's. You two best be chasing that rumour." It was then that I suspiciously grabbed my arm and ran. Sango and Inuyasha were left to exchange puzzled looks. Hey! I'm getting better! Flesheater777 would be proud.**

**Flesheater777: Indeed, I am.**

**Aaaaagh! You scared me! What are you doing here?**

**Flesheater777: I'm reading 'Make-Out Paradise' in the chair you put in the corner. Very comfy, by the way.**

**Could you please shut up!**

**Flesheater777: How rude. I shall leave. Oh, and by the way, you're out of ramen.**

**Aaagh! Now Inuyasha will get mad the next time he visits! Anyway...**

**We were walking towards Kaede's, trying to figure out what to do. "We can't tell Kaede what happened!" I said. "Uhhhhh… maybe Kaede won't find us out. We'll just tell her what happened with you sitting yourself and maybe she'll think it's something else!" I shrugged, and we continued walking.**

**"So you tried using the power of the Rosary when it backfired?" We were in Kaede's hut, preparing some fish as we talked. "Yep, that's pretty much it. So what does it mean?" Miroku said. "I'm starting to have an idea… Miroku, why are you here?" I was wondering why she said that when I dumbly replied, "I figured Lady Kagome needed an escort. Why do you ask?" Kaede then started laughing, making me and Miroku very uncomfortable. "Ye are victims of Denchimaru, aren't ye?" Shocked that she knew his name, I asked, "You know him?"**

"**Indeed I do. Denchimaru sees the great misunderstandings of the world and tries to fix them with dark magic. His unorthodox methods leave something to be desired though, as they often have impossible solutions. To break your spell, ye would have to fully understand eachother, and express your newfound love physically."**

**I then realized what she meant. "You don't mean-?" Then Miroku got it. "Aaaagh! Lady Kaede, is there no other way?" **

**"No."**

**"Dammit…"**

**Then I remembered that my English test was tomorrow. That would help him get a better understanding of me! Failing another test was seemingly a small price to get my body back. "Miroku, I have a test in my English class tomorrow. You're gonna have to take it for me. You're gonna have to know how to act like me, dress like me, even cook like me!" Miroku gasped in horror at the very prospect of doing these things, though he had no idea what English was. "Let's get started." he said. I was surprised how well he was handling things. Then again, he does specialize in handling things…**

**Kakashi: That was a horrible pun and you know it!**

**What are you doing here?**

**Kakashi: Flesheater777 and I are holding our book club meeting here, if you don't mind. Now leave us alone before I give Miroku a copy of Make-Out Paradise.**

**Flesheater777: Way to tell her, Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Why thank you, old friend. Do you have anything to say, Gai?**

**Gai-sensei: I'm so upset that my rival told off Kagome in such a cool way! Oh, well, I'll just have to try harder next time! (Nice-guy pose)**

**Aaagh! Not the nice-guy pose! I officially use my newfound super-duper author powers to banish Gai-sensei from this fic! Begone, demon!**

**Gai-sensei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Anyway, I had to teach Miroku about English. He took to that easy enough. Then came what was to be the worst thing I had to teach him: fashion sense in the female body. "Now let's try this again. What pants go with a fluffy pink blouse?" "Uhhhh… The tight denim jeans?" **

**"Very good!"**

**"Could we practice putting on the bra again?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Awwww…."**

**"Now, say one of my friends comes to school wearing striped pants with a**

**polka-dot shirt. What do you say to her?"**

**"You feeling okay?"**

**"What else?"**

**"'Cuz I wouldn't wear that!"**

**"Good enough…"**

**Then I taught him how to cook. Easier said than done, in his case. It took hours of him burning eggs (and occasionally his hands) for him to perfect my world-famous scrambled eggs. After that, it was time. I wished him luck as he went through the well. From this point on, Miroku will tell the story, as I wasn't there.**

**Miroku: Thank you, Lady Kagome. Just let me take care of something first. WIND TUNNEL!!!**

**Flesheater777 and Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Anyway, I got out on the other side of the well. Kagome's world seemed impossibly large to me. The… uhhh, what's the word again? Ummmm… skyscrapers were taller than any demon I've ever seen. As I was muttering 'Whoa…' under my breath, Sota yelled "Kagome's back!" from inside Kagome's house. Her family all rushed out to see me. I had to think of something to say. "Uhhh… hello, Sota. How ya doing?" At this remark, he seemed surprised. Then I remembered: D'oh! Kagome doesn't talk to Sota that much! Then Kagome's mother said the words I feared most: "Time for School!"**

**When I got there, Kagome's friends just swarmed around me. "So, are okay? Your grampa said you were in rehab for awhile. You should know better than to do LSD!" Even though Kagome didn't tell me about LSD, I still wasn't so blind as to think it wasn't a drug. "I couldn't help myself! Life is just so hard!" When I said that, I just imagined what Kagome would say and thought 'Hehe… funny.' Then one of them said, "Awwww, Kagome. We're here for you." Then the most amazing thing happened: They all hugged me! I could feel them pressed against me! It was then that I figured out that Kagome's time was a lot more fun than mine! Then, class started. A paper was shoved in front of my face while an older person yelled, "Mrs. Higurashi, this is the most appalling effort I have ever seen from you! You've really gone downhill since you found drugs in a dumpster outside Denny's!" I didn't know what to say. His sharp tones made my heart ache and his aggressive look made me want to piss Kagome's panties. "Oh, well. Time for the test! Pencils out! Books away!" I started to think, _A math test. That was the one I was best at. It'll be no problem at all! _Then I actually read through it. New material was in there! I had no idea what parabolas were, or what Pythagorean Theorem was! _All right, Miroku, think. Multiple-choice… if I choose every answer I can't fail!_**

**Kagome: While he was being me at school, I had my own problems. A mantis demon was threatening Kaede's village, and I was the only one there. What a bunch of fun that was… It just kept slamming the ground with its pincers! I just felt like tying it up and beating it into a bloody pulp! Then I tried actually sliding under it and things got easier. I slashed it in the gut and used the Wind Tunnel when it went backward because of the pain. Then a cloud of women surrounded me, and Miroku's male instincts kicked in. One ass-groping was all it took for a slap across the face. _Owww…that hurted! Miroku actually has to deal with this 10 times a day? The guy has enough on his mind! After all this is over with, I aughtta just go up to Sango and give her a good slap across the face!_**

**Flesheater777: The chapter is getting long, Kagome. You should wrap it up soon.**

**How did you get out of the Wind Tunnel?**

**Flesheater777: I DIDN'T! My head is just sticking out! Now hurry up and get me out of here! Kakashi is poking my ass with a kunai!**

**Miroku: Better do as he says. It's getting difficult to lift my arm, and I can't live life with a 16 year-old's head sticking out of my hand!**

**Kagome: Uhhh… better end the chapter! I'm coming, Miroku! (Starts tugging on Flesheater777's head)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter IV: Further Understandings or a Lack Thereof **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Further Understandings or a Lack Thereof**

**Flesheater777: Well, it seems that I got out of the Wind Tunnel okay, though two of the best sensei I ever known are forever lost to us. **

**Miroku: And not a moment too soon! Kagome and I couldn't tell this story with a 16-year old's head sticking out of my hand. Hey, wait a minute, how could you get stuck in the Wind Tunnel? It's supposed to absorb anything, any size, no matter what!**

**Flesheater777: I am an author. My power here is infinite. As the Wind Tunnel struggled to reduce my size, I was constantly increasing my size at 1.5 times the rate of reduction, therefore making it impossible for me to pass through the Wind Tunnel.**

**Miroku: Huh?**

**Kagome: Shouldn't we be getting on with the story? **

**Flesheater777: Yes, yes, no time to argue the improbability of my power in this story. Lady Kagome, why don't you start?**

**Kagome: Uhhh... Only if you don't interrupt!**

**Flesheater777: As you wish.**

**Kagome: ...Ummm... Okay... I seems like he's gone Anyway...**

**Anyway, Miroku just got back from school. Everyone started crowding towards him. I started to get nervous. _Why are they doing that? What did I forget to teach him? _I was trying to think of every possibility when it happened.**

** "Hey, Kagome! Did you bring those bento lunches?"**

**"Where's my ninja food?"**

**"Did you bring those faceless octopuses?"**

**Then it got worse. After Miroku froze up, they all turned to me! They started saying things like: "Miroku, why didn't you get excited? Don't you like Kagome's cooking?" and "Miroku, what the hell?" I had to think fast.**

**Miroku: So you pinned it on me!**

**Kagome: Hey! It was all I could think of! Oh, we forgot to tell them!**

**Miroku: Them? Oh, the audience! Oops... Yeah... Kagome said, "I just noticed the look on Kagome's face and figured she forgot to bring the lunches. I knew better than to get excited." Then Inuyasha looked at me with an unsettling glare in his eye and said, "Is this true, Kagome?" in a tone more ominous than Naraku and Sesshomaru combined could achieve. So I said, "I didn't have the time! I failed another test and the teacher made me stay after school. By the time I got home, I passed out from exhaustion!" Inuyasha then did the most awkward thing he's ever done.**

**Kagome: Oh brother! Don't remind me! He posed like some sort of hero and said, "For the sake of freedom, Kagome, and the ninja food, I will kill the bastard who kept Kagome after school!!!" Thinking quickly, I said "Now, now, he did it with Kagome's education in mind. No need to kill him." Inuyasha walked away growling something under his breath, and Shippo said, "Yeesh, the guy will find any excuse to kill something..." Remembering I was Miroku, I said, "Uhhh, yeah! Ibet he'd especially try to find an excuse to kill Koga!"**

**Miroku: That was truly genius to say, by the way.**

**Kagome: Thank you! Anyway, after a couple of laughs, Shippo said, "Uhh, I think I left something in the forest. Sango, would you help me look for it?" Sango took the hint and said she would, and they walked into the forest. Miroku and I looked at each other nervously. "You don't think they've caught on, do you Miroku?" "Kagome, they may think something's wrong, but I doubt they've figured out all of it at once. Still, now we have to try more than ever to not slip up, now that they're suspicious." Umm... I'm still not good at that author-all-knowing stuff. All I'm getting is a blur. How about you, Miroku?**

**Miroku: Nope. Not a thing. I suppose that we have to bring that... that... Flesheater777 person back to do the job.**

**Flesheater777: As you wish.**

**Miroku & Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Flesheater777: Pardon the interruption, but it seems you require my talents.**

**Kagome: Grrr... He may be a jackass, but he's the only hope of telling the story right now. At least until we get a hang of this...**

**Flesheater777: Not that I mind terribly, but I can hear you. And yes, I'll admit I'm a jackass.**

**Miroku: Grrr... Take it away.**

**Flesheater777: Sango and Shippo caught up to Inuyasha in the forest. Inuyasha immediately sensed them and turned. "What's up?" Sango was out of breath and panting heavily in a manner that would have pleased Miroku greatly.**

**Miroku: Grrrrr...**

**Flesheater777: Shippo, however was able to talk immediately and said, "Hey, Inuyasha, don't you think Sango and Kagome are acting kinda weird?" Inuyasha paused in thought, and said, "Yeah, they are acting kinda funny. They're covering for each other like they did something wrong or something." Then Sango, having caught her breath, said, "You don't think they killed someone, do you?"**

**"No. I don't smell human blood on them at all. But it's kinda weird... They... ummm... smell like each other."**

**To this, Sango yelled, "What!?!" Then Shippo spoke up. "Maybe they're... you know... together?" Sango then punched Shippo the way Inuyasha normally does and said, "Are you saying they're having an affair!?!" Then Inuyasha said, "I don't think it's necessarily like that. It's really weird because I can't get a scent of Kagome from Kagome, or Miroku from Miroku. It's like they switched scents or something." Sango paid no attention to this and said, "I know! 'll seduce Miroku and see if he still loves me! If he doesn't I'll kill him!" Immediately she ran towards camp, Leaving Inuyasha and Shippo together. Inuyasha spoke up. "I think they got their souls switched or something. I'm gonna go talk to Kaede about this. You have to stop Sango." Shippo then screamed, "You expect me to stop Sango?" Inuyasha then thought about it for a few moments, truely incredible since it was the second time in one day, and said solemnly, "If you have to, tell her the truth." Shippo immediately lost it. "WHAT??? ARE YOU INSANE INUYASHA? THAT WOULD JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE!!!" Inuyasha then said, "If you can think of something better, go ahead and try. They should've just told us in the first place anyway." Shippo mumbled nervously for a couple of seconds, then ran back towards camp. Inuyasha leaped towards Kaede's direction, and the story was then turned over to Kagome. Lady Kagome?**

**Kagome: Oh my god! That's how much they knew? If I knew they knew that I would've freaked out!!! At least it explains what San- Oh wait! I should save that for the next chapter!**

**Miroku: An excellent place to stop. Stay tuned for Chapter V: The Unthinkable Gets Worse! And hopefully we'll be able to usurp Flesheater777's power and be rid of his annoyances.**

**Flesheater777: You're most welcome to try. R&R, dearest readers! Later!**

_

* * *

_


End file.
